Steve Rogers Doesn't Do Trends (But He Tries)
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: The first time Tony experiences Steve trying to get back into the times in a very bad way, he's wearing crocs. A series of one shots based on Steve Roger's bad fashion choices he learns about in the future as Tony looks on in horror.


**A/N: So this will be a series of one shots based on horrible fashion choices past Steve's time that Steve should not wear. Have any ideas? Let me know!**

The first time Tony experiences Steve trying to get back into the times in a very bad way, he's wearing crocs.

Tony's in his lab, tinkering, doing really important things that nobody else seems to understand that they are _really important things. _

In truth, it's Tony's free day (assigned by none other than Pepper Potts herself and her wrath) and that means, by contract, no work. He's allowed to make updates for himself with his armor or the bots or whatever, but nothing SHIELD or Avenger issued and he has to eat 3 meals and sleep 8 hours.

Pepper can be scary; Tony won't hesitate to admit that.

Because of his free day he didn't sleep last night, so he's got a gauntlet half-mantled in one hand, and a screwdriver in the other. He's doing really productive things like trying to improve the repulsors response mechanism.

He's bored.

"Tony?"

He turns and sees Steve peeking through the glass door into the lab, fumbling with the access panel (for only 2.5 seconds, good for you, Capsicle, look at you go) and let himself in. Tony had told him that he was free to come anytime unless it's that Really Busy Workday that Tony either loves or hates.

Steve and he are…_friends. _Maybe. They don't get together every Tuesday and watch old movies and eat ice cream and gossip but they're on good relations. Steve likes to watch him work, and that's not creepy at all. It was at first but after some blushing and even more blushing from Tony's remarks and finally an explanation that Steve was just curious.

"Hey, Cap," he greeted. "Come in. Entertain me."

"Um," he coughs slightly, "you're not busy?"

"No. It's my day off."

"I thought Tony Stark never has a day off?" Steve asked, and is that is the slyest smile Tony's ever seen on the man.

"He does when his girlfriend decides he does," he shakes his screwdriver at Steve. "What do you need? _The Future for Dummies?" _

Steve shrugged. "Just thought I'd keep you company."

"Uh-huh. Well, could you maybeeee….get me a sandwich?" he bats his eyelashes in that charming Stark way that works every time.

Steve sighs. "What kind?"

"Tuna."

"Pepper said you need more fruits. I'll get you that too."

"Are you two conspiring against me about my health?" Tony exclaims. He waves a hand. "Rude. Good bye, I've lost my trust in you."

"Okay, Tony. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Steve, there's nothing left but a black hole of betrayal, you can't come back-"

"Tuna sandwich and apples it is!" Steve smirks and turns on his heel.

Tony's about to go back to his tinkering when he notices. He notices everything, he's a genius, of course he notices.

_Oh God please let it be not so. _

Crocs. Steve is wearing crocs.

_Captain America is wearing crocs. _

"Steve. What the hell are you wearing on your perfectly pedicured feet?"

Steve looks back at him, confused. "My feet aren't pedicured."

"Okay, fine, that's fine, but what are you wearing?" He looks down at Steve's feet, where the sweat pants he was sporting that brushed past his ankles.

"Uh. Clint gave me these. He said people wore them. A lot. These days." Steve flushed red.

"Clint also said that kangaroos are ruling Australia with an iron grip, but did you believe him?" Tony asked.

"No?"

"I've got a new tip for you if you want to survive this century and my tower. Don't wear those."

"Why?"

"Wh-? Steve, look at them. They're hideous. Back in 2010 that was a worse fashion disaster than the 90's."

"I-"

"Do you actually like them?" Tony spluttered.

"No. Not really." Steve admitted.

"Goddamn. Dummy, get over here. We're trashing those, turning it into some kind of shrine of the time the American captain wore crocs."

The bot chirped cheerfully and rolled up to Steve, patting him down with his three-clawed arm until it reached the feet. Sighing, Steve lifted one foot and Dummy tugged that one off and then did the same with the other.

Tony saw it done that the crocs were in a place he would remember and Steve was looking down at his hands, turning them over and back uncomfortably.

"Cap. Relax. It's fine. Not a big deal, you'll be just like the kids these days knowing how to work around technology and modern times in no time." Tony assured. "Considering you never wear those again."

"I just, ah, wanted to-"

"I know. And you just ended up being a fashion disaster" Tony shrugged a shoulder and then sat down at the couch in the area of the flat screen and his "common area". "Now, sit."

"What?"

"Dummy wants to watch Toy Story." At Steve's blank stare, Tony carried on, "It's a kids movie about toys."

"Your robot likes to watch kids movies?"

Tony patted Dummy's arm. "Yeah, don't ask. Sit, Steve. Don't make me ask _again." _

Steve raises his eyebrows but makes his way over to sit next to Tony, Dummy chirping excitedly from behind him. Dummy settled himself next to Tony on the opposite side of the couch, but before Steve could sit down, Tony lifted a hand.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Steve asked. Of course Tony would change his mind-

"I need my sandwich."

Tony must have been expecting an exasperated Steve because he started in surprise when Steve said, "With fruit," and then left.

Tony wouldn't eat the fruit. He does, however, remind himself to give Clint a high five because giving Steve crocs and telling him it was the style of the century was fucking _great. _

**A/N: Not my best work. I don't like it that much, but I had fun. Especially with my beta, Alyssa *paps cheek* i love you**


End file.
